


Second Chance

by queenseptienna, sarabakanashimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, JBI - Daniela Barisone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: Il professore di Pozioni Jeremy Hunter vede la sua vita sconvolta dall'imminente notizia che il Preside Ford gli molla: il celebre Oliver Mount insegnerà Difesa contro le Arti Oscure a Hogwarts.Un modo per tenerlo al sicuro da alcuni Mangiamorte, questo è quello che Ford e Nick Danse, il capo degli Auror, gli dicono. Jeremy però non è affatto felice che la sua vecchia conoscenza, noto tra le altre cose di aver dedicato la propria carriera alla creazione di incantesimi sessuali, torni nella sua vita invadendo i suoi spazi.E non è pronto a provare di nuovo certe emozioni.
Relationships: Jeremy Hunter/Oliver Mount
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Mount e Jeremy Hunter sono personaggi facenti parte della serie MM " **JBI** " pubblicata da [Lux Lab](https://luxlab.weebly.com/jbi.html).

“Mi prende per il culo?”

Henry Ford si tolse gli occhiali da lettura e guardò il suo interlocutore, Jeremy Hunter, negli occhi. “Suvvia, Jeremy. Non mi pare il caso di usare parole così scortesi.”

“Ok, mi prende per il culo.” Jeremy si passò entrambe le mani nei lunghi capelli neri e li tirò indietro, disperato. “Perché non c’è altra spiegazione altrimenti.”

Il preside di Hogwarts però non pareva alcuna intenzione di scherzare, nonostante il sorriso gentile che gli adornava il volto. Era anche molto confuso. “Non capisco. Non dovresti essere contento che…”

“NO!”

“Ma perché?”

Jeremy inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ho un elenco.”

“Di cosa?”

Sfoderò la bacchetta e la agitò in aria. Un incantesimo produsse davanti a lui una pergamena arrotolata che, una volta aperta, si allungò fino al pavimento di pietra. JJ trasse anche un paio di occhiali dalla montatura leggerissima dalla tasca del suo abito e li inforcò, pronto a elencare gli almeno centocinquantasei motivi per la quale a Oliver Mount non doveva essere permesso varcare il cancello di Hogwarts, figurarsi insegnarci. “Prima di tutto non è adatto a dei minorenni. Lo sa vero cosa fa per campare, vero?”

“Incantesimi sessuali” replicò Ford, agitando una mano. “E anche buoni. Ne ho provati un paio con la mia signora e…”

“Non voglio sentire una sola parola.” Jeremy si concentrò sulla pergamena che teneva stretta tra le dita. “Non ha mai insegnato niente a nessuno che non fosse come ingrandirsi il pene.”

Ford fece spallucce. “E se non mi ricordo male ha finito i suoi M.A.G.O. con il massimo dei voti, cosa che non ha fatto nemmeno Nick Danse che ti ricordo essere capo degli Auror al Ministero della Magia. Nemmeno _tu_ li hai finiti con il massimo dei voti, ci tengo a ricordarti.”

Se avesse potuto, JJ lo avrebbe strozzato. “Ho preso non una, ma due lodi in Pozioni.”

“Ed è per questo che sei qui a insegnare quella materia, dico bene?” Il Preside gli sorrise. “Dai, a prescindere da quello che si è scelto per mestiere… discutibile, lo ammetto, è comunque uno dei migliori studenti che questa scuola abbia mai avuto.”

“Spero che sia pronto a gestire i problemi legati alla sua fama. Oliver è famosissimo sia per i suoi libri che per i suoi prodotti. Se i ragazzi venissero a scoprirlo…”

Ford sbuffò e fece un gesto con le mani che poteva significare sia _sticazzi_ che _a chi importa_. “Jeremy, lo scopriranno comunque. Sono adolescenti, non lobotomizzati. Insegnamo loro a fare magie e a difendersi contro i pericoli del mondo, sono sicurissimo che scopriranno presto anche come scopare.”

“Sì, ma…”

Un colpo di bacchetta da parte del Preside fece scomparire la pergamena di JJ prima che questi potesse continuare a elencare perché far insegnare Oliver lì dentro fosse una disgrazia letale. “È già stato deciso. Da me e da Danse. Mount va protetto a tutti i costi a causa di quello che ha visto e gli Auror hanno deciso che non erano in grado di proteggerlo contro i Mangiamorte. Hogwarts è l’opzione più sicura per far sì che nessuno gli faccia del male e di questo dovresti proprio ringraziarmi.”

Di nuovo Jeremy si passò le mani sulla faccia. “Sì, ma farlo _insegnare_? Non potevate dargli una stanza o chiuderlo da qualche parte…”

“Non ho intenzione di tenerlo qui a sbafo, almeno che si renda utile.” Ford gli fece l’occhiolino. “Mi ringrazierai, vedrai.”

“Preside, vivo in questa scuola per nove mesi all’anno apposta per vederlo il meno possibile” ringhiò l’insegnante di Pozioni.

L’altro però non pareva capire il suo problema. “Pensavo andaste d’accordo. Dopotutto voi…”

“ _Andavamo_ d’accordo” rispose gelido. “Prima che iniziasse con queste stronzate che fa per lavoro e le preferisse a passare il suo tempo con me.”

“Un ottima occasione per ricominciare” disse giulivo Ford, battendo le mani. “Forza, non te la prendere e pensa ai lati positivi. Avremo ospite anche Tom Elliott.”

Un mal di testa feroce si stava facendo strada tra le tempie di Jeremy. “L’Auror?”

“Proprio lui.”

“A lui non fai insegnare un fico secco immagino.”

Ford scoppiò a ridere. “Ed è qui che ti sbagli. Abbiamo organizzato qualcosa anche per lui. Al Ministero servono nuove leve e avere uno dei migliori qui servirà a convincere quelli del settimo anno ad andare a ingrassare le loro file.”

“ _Migliore_ e _Tom Elliott_ nella stessa frase non è quello che mi aspettavo di sentire prima di pranzo.”

“Lo abbiamo messo ad allenare a Quidditch, stai sereno.” Ford si levò gli occhiali e gli sorrise. “So che le lezioni sono già iniziate da alcune settimane e che hai dovuto fare doppio turno. Oliver arriverà tra un paio d’ore e potrà insegnare già da domani.”

Jeremy lo avrebbe ammazzato. “Non vedo l’ora.”

“Era sarcasmo?”

“Era sarcasmo.”

***

Era incredibile come un insegnante che si supponeva dovesse insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure si facesse mettere sotto senza problemi da qualcuno come i gemelli Wesley. Il povero professor Mortimer non aveva resistito che un paio di settimane nei pressi dei due Grifondoro e se l’era data a gambe piantandoli tutti in asso e costringendo i vari insegnanti a fare doppio turno per sostituirlo.

E poi era arrivato Ford con la regina delle sue stronzate.

“Cari studenti, un attimo di silenzio per favore” esclamò il Preside, facendo tintinnare un cucchiaino dorato sulla sua coppa di vino. L’intera Sala Grande piombò nel più assoluto silenzio e studenti di tutte le case si rivolsero verso di lui. “Dopo la breve permanenza del professor Mortimer nella nostra scuola, la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure è stata riassegnata a un nuovo insegnante.”

Un mormorio percorse la Sala insieme a una sfilza di bisbigli. Non ci voleva un orecchio troppo fine per capire che si stessero chiedendo chi fosse. Jeremy schioccò la lingua sul palato e incrociò le braccia, gettando un’occhiata al posto vuoto tra sé e James Tannebaum, il bibliotecario. 

Oliver era arrivato nemmeno un’ora prima in regale ritardo come sua abitudine. La prima cosa che aveva fatto non appena aveva visto Jeremy era stato quello di corrergli incontro, ma lui si era scostato all’ultimo, lasciandolo confuso e perplesso.

“Dopo” gli aveva detto, secco. “Prima dobbiamo parlare. Tra un’ora al tavolo dei Professori in Sala Grande, i tuoi alloggi sono nella Torre di Corvonero. Ti ci porterà Gazza.”

E poi lo aveva lasciato lì come un allocco, senza aggiungere altro.

Ritornò al presente, sollevando lo sguardo verso Ford. “Il vostro nuovo insegnante di Difesa è Oliver Mount.”

La porta alla destra di JJ si aprì e Oliver ne uscì, agitando la mano verso gli studenti con un largo sorriso e dirigendosi al posto vuoto tra lui e Tannebaum, dove si sedette. Lo stronzo era, come sempre, in forma smagliante. Indossava un corpetto smanicato bianco perla dai decori così fini e delicati che doveva essere costato una fortuna. Il corpetto si allungava poi fino a terra, mostrando un paio di pantaloni bianchi e stivali neri. Le maniche erano di un tessuto trasparente blu e in esso sembravano intessute delle piccole luci in modo da farle sembrare una notte stellata, senza dubbio opera di un incantesimo, mostrando così in parte le sue braccia nude e muscolose. Le maniche si chiudevano sui polsi con una fascia della stessa pelle del corpetto e ogni dita delle sue mani era adorna di anelli argentati. 

Sollevò lo sguardo e gli mancò il fiato. Oliver lo stava fissando con i suoi occhi grigi e glaciali e il sorriso appena accentuato sulle labbra. I capelli corti e grigi erano inchiodati in un taglio tipico della moda babbana e aveva un orecchino argentato per ogni orecchio.

“Buonasera di nuovo, JJ” lo salutò, sfiorandogli il dorso della mano con la punta delle dita. “Sono in orario?”

Jeremy fece una smorfia e ritrasse la mano. “Quasi.”

“Sono certo che darete un caldo benvenuto al professor Mount, le cui lezioni iniziano domattina dopo la colazione” stava dicendo intanto Ford agli studenti in tumulto. “E suppongo sarà lieto di firmare tutti gli autografi che vorrete, se sarete abbastanza educati da domandarglielo. E ora, buon appetito.”

Con un battito di mani, i piatti disposti sui tavoli si riempirono di ogni tipo di deliziosa cibaria, ma JJ non aveva fame. La presenza di Oliver a fianco a sé lo metteva in subbuglio e si torse una ciocca dei lunghi capelli neri con nervosismo.

“Vedo che non hai perso il vizio di farlo” mormorò Mount, scostandogli il ciuffo di capelli con rapido gesto. “Dopo cena possiamo parlare? Per favore?”

Jeremy serrò le labbra. “Non c’è niente da dire.”

“Per favore, JJ.”

“Ho detto di no.”

Con un sospiro, Oliver si mise a cenare e rivolse un sorriso smagliante al bibliotecario alla sua sinistra e a tutto il resto del corpo insegnanti, che parve accoglierlo con tutto l’entusiasmo che a lui mancava.


	2. 2

Nonostante Jeremy non gli avesse rivolto la parola nemmeno a colazione, l’umore solare e allegro di Oliver Mount non pareva essere scalfito e il mago si comportava come se nulla fosse anche di fronte al carattere scontroso dell’altro.

Jeremy lo aspettava all’ingresso dell’aula di Difesa, con le braccia incrociate al petto e con la voglia di fulminare chiunque osasse anche solo guardarlo. Gli studenti del settimo anno sfilarono in silenzio sotto il suo sguardo truce e andarono a sedersi in classe, mentre Oliver appariva in fondo al corridoio.

Il vecchio caprone era inseguito da uno stormo di studentesse che lo pregavano di avere un autografo e JJ avvertì di nuovo il mal di testa bussargli dietro agli occhi. “E ti pareva…”

“Professore! Per favore, ci insegnerà a fare una pozione d’amore?” Una studentessa fissava Oliver con occhi supplichevoli e lo stronzo si mise a ridere, guadagnandosi i sospiri da parte delle ragazze e anche da qualche ragazzo.

Oliver si fermò proprio davanti a lui, con l’aria fresca e riposata. Maledetto, lui non aveva chiuso occhio a causa sua invece. “Mi dispiace, ragazze. Non credo di poter avvicinarmi ai calderoni del professor Hunter senza il suo permesso.”

“Che non ho intenzione di dare” aggiunse lui, gelido.

Gli sbuffi da parte degli studenti arrivarono forti e chiari.

“Inoltre c’è un piccolo dettaglio non trascurabile.” Oliver rivolse al suo pubblico il suo sorriso con fossetta per la quale aveva anche un trademark. “Le pozioni d’amore non esistono.”

“Ma come?” fu lo sdegno generale, come se fosse impossibile sentire quelle parole pronunciate dal più grande produttore di incantesimi erotici del mondo magico. “Professore!”

Jeremy fece una smorfia e calò il silenzio. “Meno dieci punti a tutte le case. Vi ho spiegato in gran dettaglio che le pozioni d’amore non esistono durante la prima lezione di Pozioni che avete avuto.”

Un basso mormorio di gemiti, disappunto e irritazione si fece strada tra i presenti. Jeremy non era famoso per la propria pazienza e sebbene fosse un insegnante più che qualificato, gli studenti non li amavano molto.

“Ma…” lo interruppe Oliver, sorridente, “dieci punti a ogni casa se indovinate qual è la pozione più simile.”

“Oliver no.”

“Eddai, JJ.”

“Non osare…”

Oliver lo ignorò del tutto e si voltò verso gli studenti, speranzoso. Persino quelli che erano già entrati in aula ne erano usciti per assistere a quella sceneggiata. “Allora? Nessuno?”

“La Felix Felicis” eclamò una ragazza.

Il mago scosse la testa. “No. Altro?”

“La pozione Scacciabrufoli” ghignò un ragazzo in direzione di un altro.

“Su su, siate educati, ragazzi.” Oliver provò a incoraggiarli. “Ultima possibilià.”

Gli studenti si consultarono tra loro, nel disperato tentativo di recuperare i punti sottratti da Jeremy alle loro case, mentre lui si stava spazientendo. Doveva assistere Oliver nella sua prima lezione, non perdere tempo in quelle pagliacciate!

Fece per intervenire e intimare a tutti di entrare in aula, quando un Grifondoro grande, grosso e con il cervello di una nocciolina intervenne. “Io lo so!”

“Ah, il Battitore di Grifondoro. Signor Donovan” replicò Jeremy, con le labbra contratte. Come quel giovanotto avesse superato i GUFO era ancora un mistero per lui, giacché eccelleva nelle attività sportive, ma non brillava certo per doti intellettuali.

Oliver però pareva estasiato. “Signor Donovan, prego!”

“E diamoci una mossa, che dobbiamo fare lezione” lo rimbeccò JJ.

Donovan si fece avanti, spalleggiato da quei gonzi dei suoi compagni di Casa. Con un gran sorriso e l’aria di chi stava per sparare una esimia stronzata, guardò tutto il suo pubblico ed esclamò: “La Pozione Lubrificante!”

Merlino, voleva morire prima di subito.

“Esatto!” trillò Oliver, tutto giulivo prima ancora che Jeremy potesse punire Donovan levando altri punti a Grifondoro. “Non c’è niente di più simile all’amore della mancanza di attrito, signori. Complimenti, dieci punti a tutte le case. Ora a lezione, forza.”

Mentre i ragazzi entravano in aula ridacchiano, Jeremy fulminò Oliver con lo sguardo. “Ti pare il caso? Sono adolescenti.”

“Proprio perché lo sono è importante.” Mount gli piazzò una mano in mezzo alla schiena e lo spinse in avanti. Il suo solo tocco era bruciante in mezzo alle scapole e gli causò un brivido. “Vogliamo andare?”

***

Jeremy trasfigurò una sedia in una comoda poltroncina e vi si sedette appena dietro alla scrivania, mentre Oliver studiava il materiale che vi stava sopra. Erano gli stessi libri di testo che avevano loro a quell’età e Jeremy era abbastanza certo che li conoscesse a memoria tanto quanto lui. Ma Mount era, da sempre, una vera incognita.

Lo vide controllare i libri, prendere in mano un paio di pergamene e arricciare il naso. “JJ, questa roba è una noia mortale.”

“È sempre lo stesso corso che hai seguito alla loro età.”

“Proprio per questo dico che è una palla” rispose l’altro, facendo l’occhiolino alla fila di studentesse che di solito stava in fondo alla classe e stranamente in quel momento era alla prima fila di banchi. “Ho in mente un approccio più divertente.”

“Oliver…”

L’altro si voltò a guardarlo, serio per una volta nella sua vita. “Io vengo a dirti come pulire i tuoi calderoni?”

La staffilata lo colpì come uno schiaffo in piena faccia e l’umiliazione di essere stato ripreso davanti a un’intera classe lo fece arrossire. “No.”

“Allora lasciami fare. Lo so che non hai una alta opinione di me, ma…” Oliver si chinò verso di lui e gli sorrise. Lo stronzo. “Fidati di me.”

Incuriositi da quello scambio di parole, gli studenti li guardavano come se fossero cresciute loro due teste e poteva anche capirli. Da una parte avevano il loro temuto professore di Pozioni, quello che toglieva loro punti anche solo quando respiravano. Dall’altra c’era il loro nuovo insegnante di Difesa, che incidentalmente era anche uno dei più controversi personaggi che fosse uscito da Hogwarts, nonché l’unico mago ad aver deciso in modo attivo a costruire una carriera su incantesimi che riguardassero la sessualità, roba che non veniva certo insegnata a Hogwarts. E una una scena come quella che si era appena svolta davanti al loro naso, doveva per certo aver dato loro materiale da gossip per almeno tutta la settimana.

“Non mi fido di te” borbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Oliver si limitò a fare spallucce e si alzò, circumnavigando la scrivania e arrivando alla prima fila di banchi. Istruì i ragazzi a ritirare le loro cose e metterle ai lati della stanza e lì andare a sedersi, lasciando però i banchi in mezzo. “Ho un programma divertente per voi.”

Quando gli studenti obbedirono, Oliver agitò la bacchetta e i banchi si spostarono fino a unirsi in un’unica tripla fila che andava da una parte all’altra della classe. Poi un facile incantesimo di Trasfigurazione e quelli divennero niente meno che…

“Una pista per duellare?” Jeremy boccheggiò e si alzò di scatto, raggiungendolo. “Non facciamo duellare i ragazzi.”

Mount ripose la bacchetta e inclinò la testa di lato. “E quante volte sono stati sospesi perché lo facevano di nascosto?”

“Molte” rispose a denti stretti. Dove voleva andare a parare?

“E quante volte hanno beccato me, Danse, Ford stesso… diamine, persino  _ te _ , a duellare?”

Jeremy strinse i denti. “Più volte di quante mi piaccia ammettere, ma non è questo il punto…”

“Il punto è,” esclamò Oliver, saltando sulla pista improvvisata con sfoggio di grande agilità, “che se vieti di fare le cose divertenti, i ragazzi le faranno comunque. Però in maniera più pericolosa e senza avere idea di cosa stanno facendo. Come il sesso” aggiunse, schiacciando l’occhio a un paio di studenti di Grifondoro.

Jeremy lo fissò allocchito. Aveva appena davvero detto ad alta voce quella roba? “Capisco il concetto, però…”

Mount però non lo lasciò finire di parlare. “Quindi perché non spiegare loro invece come si fa, in sicurezza, mostrando loro le regole e i limiti, in modo che non corrano pericoli il giorno che dovranno duellare per davvero?”

Non aveva torto. Dannazione, non ne aveva per niente e se c’era una cosa che Jeremy detestava era dargli ragione. “Suppongo che possa essere un ragionamento accettabile.”

“Grazie! Sapete, è raro che mi dia ragione” disse Mount agli studenti, che ridacchiarono nella sua direzione. “Ora vedremo cosa siete in grado di fare con gli incantesimi che avete imparato in questi anni e poi vedremo come migliorare. Ma prima, volete vedere come si svolge un vero e proprio duello?”

Il coro di giubilo da parte degli studenti arrivò forte e chiaro. Uno degli studenti, Morgan Task, si alzò in piedi e attirò l’attenzione di entrambi i professori. Il ragazzo aveva i voti migliori in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ed era un vero e proprio talento che sarebbe per certo finito sotto le grinfie di Nick Danse a fare l’Auror al Ministero dopo la scuola. “Mi offro come volontario.”

“Oh, no no. Non so ancora cosa sapete fare o meno, dovrò esaminare ognuno di voi singolarmente prima di arrivare a farvi duellare per davvero, prendetelo come il primo obiettivo di questo trimestre.” Oliver scosse la testa, divertito. Si girò verso Jeremy. “Oggi avrete una dimostrazione e sfido a duello una persona adatta allo scopo. JJ?”

Jeremy, che dal canto suo non si era certo svegliato quella mattina con l’intento di duellare contro chicchessia, strinse le labbra in segno di disappunto. La sua mano volò in automatico a sfiorare una delle tasche della sua giacca. “Beh…”

“Dovete sapere che il professor Hunter è un pessimo duellante” disse Oliver, con un largo sorriso. Poi fece un cenno alla tasca che JJ si stava toccando. “Lì dentro nasconde i suoi trucchi, che sono per altro il motivo per cui di solito riesce a battermi.”

“Sai sempre come lustrare l’ego di qualcuno, eh?” Jeremy fece una smorfia e alla fine tirò fuori la boccetta dalla tasca. Era una fiala minuscola, della stessa dimensione della Felix Felicis. Solo che invece di essere dorata, la pozione era rosso sangue. La stappò e se ne versò una singola goccia sulla lingua, avvertendo il suo corpo reagire all’istante. “Contento?”

“Molto.” Oliver si girò verso gli studenti con le braccia aperte. “Quella che il professor Hunter ha appena assunto è la Pozione Combattente, che non vi insegnerà certo a fare qui a scuola, non è vero?”

Jeremy scosse la testa. “Non è in programma.”

Mount annuì. “Propongo una sfida. Se vinco contro te e la tua pozione, insegnerai loro a farla.”

“Non credo che…” Serrò le labbra e fissò Oliver negli occhi. “Va bene. Ma se vinco io, smetterai di cercare di insegnare loro duelli e ti atterrai al programma.”

“Mi sta bene.” Mount sorrise di nuovo e si rivolse ai ragazzi. “La Pozione Combattente serve a incanalare meglio gli incantesimi di attacco sul lungo tempo, poiché richiedono un grande sforzo magico. Non migliora le vostre abilità, ma aumenta la resistenza. E se il nostro professore qui non mi è noto né per la sua pazienza, né per la sua resistenza.”

Jeremy divenne uno sgradevole colore bordeaux. “E tu invece hai l’enorme difetto di sottovalutare il tuo avversario.”

Oliver ridacchiò e lo invitò a salire sulla pista per duellare. “Oh, ma io non la sottovaluto, professore. Anzi, trovo quello della Pozione Combattente un aiuto valido e sintomo di intelligenza, poiché hai supplito a una tua mancanza con un talento.”

Il complimento colpì Jeremy dritto al cuore e rimase imbambolato qualche istante a fissare l’altro. Non era la prima volta che glielo diceva, quando erano più giovani Oliver si era enormemente interessato a quella cosa. Sentirlo dire ad alta voce di fronte a una classe intera però era un altro discorso. “Le pozioni servono a questo. Dove gli incanti non possono arrivare.”

“Esatto! Ora, io so solo fare poche pozioni decentemente, ragazzi miei” rispose Mount. “Ma sappiate che se provate astio verso la materia del professor Hunter, questo è del tutto ingiustificato. Le pozioni sono fighe tanto quanto gli incantesimi, soprattutto qui, su questa pista. Lo scopo di un duello è vincere, non importa con cosa lo facciate.”

Il suo era un discorso del tutto sensato e conoscendo Oliver, non era qualcosa che ci si aspettava da lui. Soprattutto non pensava che al suo primo giorno di lezioni quello stronzo a cui aveva a malapena rivolto la parola dal suo arrivo lo elogiasse così apertamente di fronte a tutti. “Ma vincerete i vostri duelli solo con incantesimi legali e sicuri.”

“Proprio così, perché quest’anno duellerete, con buona pace del professor Hunter.”

“Prima devi battermi, professor Mount.”

“Oh, con  _ estremo _ piacere” rispose quest’ultimo, sfoderando la bacchetta. “Allora, cosa deve fare un uomo qui per duellare contro suo marito?”


	3. 3

L’ _Expelliarmus_ lo prese quasi in pieno ancora prima che avesse il tempo di rendersi conto di quello che Oliver aveva appena detto, scatenando lo shock dell’intera aula di Difesa. Agitò la bacchetta in sua direzione, sentendo la Pozione Combattente incanalare la magia e focalizzarla verso il suo avversario.

“Era un _Impedimenta_ quello?” ghignò Oliver, raddrizzandosi e limitandosi a un movimento di polso per deflettere il suo contrattacco. E poi ebbe la faccia tosta di dargli le spalle per parlare agli studenti. “Una scelta interessante, non trovate?”

Sembrava ignorare le facce dei ragazzi che volevano avvertirlo di qualcosa, continuando a sorridere beato. Ma Jeremy giocava sporco, quando duellava.

“ _Sectusempra_!” esclamò puntando alle sue scapole. Una fattura borderline maledizione non era certo l’incantesimo adatto da mostrare a una classe del settimo anno, né qualcosa da rivolgere contro il proprio marito, ma Jeremy era furioso con lui.

Ma quello stronzo si limitò a scoppiare a ridere e abbassarsi di scatto in ginocchio, mentre l’incantesimo gli passava sopra e andava a schiantarsi contro la parete, mandando in frantumi una colonna. 

Oliver si rialzò in piedi e girò sui tacchi degli stivali. Gli puntò la bacchetta contro e sussurrò uno _Stupeficium_ più a beneficio della classe che suo. Lo evitò appena in tempo con un incantesimo di protezione che assorbì la maggior parte della incredibile forza del colpo.

Si guardarono negli occhi.

Avrebbe battuto quello stronzo infame e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per quello che gli aveva fatto subire da quando si erano sposati, alcuni anni prima.

Mosse la bacchetta verso di lui, imprimendo tutta la forza della pozione nel _Diffindo_ successivo che Oliver evitò, ma almeno gli tagliò una manica.

“Ehi, sai quanto ci ho messo a incantare questa stoffa?” Mount storse le labbra con disapprovazione e lo colpì con un altro incantesimo di attacco che quasi lo mandò a stendere lungo la pista.

Si rialzò quasi subito e iniziò a tempestarlo con una pioggia non verbale di attacchi, alla quale Mount rispose immediatamente e con una certa ferocia.

Quando lo aveva sposato, tre anni prima, era stato in gran segreto. Oliver era al picco della propria peculiare carriera: aveva deciso di dedicarsi anima e corpo alla produzione di incantesimi di tipo sessuale, sex toys animati e pozioni lubrificante di ogni tipo e colore. I suoi prodotti erano venduti in tutto il mondo magico, rendendolo di fatto una star del settore.

Jeremy non era convinto della piega che la cosa stava prendendo da quando gli avvocati di Oliver lo avevano consigliato sul fatto che se proprio doveva sposarsi, sottolineando come Jeremy non fosse adatto, avrebbe dovuto farlo in segreto. La stampa, e di conseguenza il suo pubblico, amavano pensare che Oliver Mount fosse un ricco, sexy playboy che piegava le masse solo con un sorriso. La notizia che si fosse sposato avrebbe avuto un impatto enorme sulle vendite, e non in positivo.

Così Jeremy si era accontentato di dover sposare l’uomo di cui era innamorato dai tempi della scuola con la sola presenza della famiglia di entrambi e qualche amico in comune e non con il matrimonio in grande stile che il suo cuore romantico desiderava follemente.

Gli era fatto divieto di menzionare anche la cosa in pubblico.

Nessuno doveva sapere.

Aveva patito quell’obbligo tremendo per tre anni e quello stronzo lo diceva così, senza ripercussioni, dentro una sala con cinquanta studenti? Che a loro volta lo avrebbero detto ai loro compagni e alle loro famiglie per lettera o alla prima occasione di visita?

“ _Stupeficium_!” gridò in direzione del compagno, furioso.

Jeremy aveva resistito a quella condizione un anno. Anno in cui a parte i bei tempi dei primi due mesi, di fatto aveva visto Oliver un totale di dieci ore a settimana nella loro casa. Una magione troppo grande, vuota e spettrale che non riusciva a essere scaldata dal loro amore.

Quando Henry Ford era diventato Preside di Hogwarts, la lettera di invito a insegnare Pozioni a scuola era arrivata di fatto il giorno successivo al suo insediamento. Jeremy aveva stretto la lettera tra le mani, dubbioso, e aveva provato a parlarne con Oliver, ma semplicemente Oliver non c’era.

Non c’era mai.

Così aveva accettato, senza premurarsi di consultare il marito su quella scelta. Lo aveva informato a cose fatte con una lettera, giacché non avevano nemmeno il tempo di vedersi. Mount era sempre in tour per i vari paesi del mondo a presentare i propri prodotti, a studiare nuovi incantesimi, a firmare copie del suo ultimo libro. Era in Giappone per chissà quale ricerca sul campo, quando gli arrivò la Strillettera e nel frattempo Jeremy era già a Hogwarts a barcamenarsi per aggiornare il corso di studi del vecchio professore e avere a che fare con un’orda di ragazzini ignoranti che non sapeva distinguere il fondo di un calderone dal proprio culo.

Ma almeno aveva trovato uno scopo.

Poi Oliver era tornato nel Regno Unito ed era stato coinvolto nella vista dello scambio di due noti Mangiamorte, i quali avevano pensato bene di inseguirlo per metterlo a tacere. Avevano fallito, ma il risultato era lì davanti a lui: Nick Danse aveva appioppato Tom Elliott alla sicurezza di Mount e li avevano spediti entrambi nel posto più sicuro del pianeta.

Hogwarts.

“Ti sei rammollito, JJ” gli sorrise Oliver, scansando la fattura come se stesse danzando. “E ti stai già stancando nonostante i tuoi trucchetti.”

Jeremy storse le labbra. “Non ho intenzione di farti vincere.”

Mount ghignò. “Suvvia, non vuoi vedere il mio nuovo incantesimo?”

“Spero non sia di nuovo quello sull’ingrandimento del pene.”

Quando non erano ancora sposati e più spensierati, Oliver gli aveva mostrato una interessante versione di _Engorgio_ che gli aveva fatto vedere le stelle per ore. La resistenza del mago non era nota solo durante i suoi duelli e prevedeva altri tipi di _bacchetta_ utilizzati con eguale, se non maggiore, successo.

Oliver lanciò un _Protego_ e sorrise. “Di tutti i miei incantesimi quello è l’unico che ti ricordi, mh? Dovrei mostrartelo di nuovo.”

Il pensiero distrasse Jeremy.

Certo, era furioso con lui. Ma era anche innamorato di lui, nonostante tutto. Il sesso tra loro era sempre stato spettacolare e Oliver era in grado di compensare le lunghe assenze con altrettante maratone di scopate in grado di far spegnere il cervello di JJ e tramutarlo in una pappetta tremolante e incoerente.

“Non penso proprio” ringhiò, concentrando le ultime energie della Pozione Combattente in una _Bombarda Maxima_.

Ma prima ancora che l’incanto potesse lasciare la sua bacchetta, Oliver gli puntò contro la propria e con uno dei suoi famosi ghigni pronunciò un incantesimo che non aveva mai sentito prima. “ _Shibari_!”

Quattro corde rosse spesse apparvero dal pavimento e si avvilupparono su Jeremy, bloccandogli gambe e braccia in quattro giri. Le corde strisciarono anche sul suo petto, chiudendolo in una gabbia decorativa che però non gli lasciava spazio di movimento e dovette lasciar cadere la bacchetta quando con un movimento di mano, Oliver comandò alle corde di portare i polsi di Jeremy dietro alla sua schiena.

Rimase così, immobilizzato e senza fiato a fissarlo come un allocco. Aveva appena perso il duello contro un incantesimo per il BDSM.

Era la vergogna della sua specie.

“Ho idea” disse Oliver, accarezzandogli la guancia con la punta delle dita, “che quest’anno avremmo un Club dei Duellisti e che il professor Hunter vi insegnerà come produrre la Pozione Combattente, anche se come avete potuto vedere, non è un granché contro i moderni ritrovati degli incantesimi giapponesi.”

“Sei uno stronzo” sibilò in risposta e il maledetto gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Che incantesimo era?” domandò una studentessa, curiosa.

Oliver agitò la bacchetta e le corde lasciarono la presa su Jeremy, scomparendo nel nulla. “A prescindere dagli usi moderni, questo incantesimo veniva usato nel Giappone feudale da parte della polizia legare i prigionieri che cercavano di scappare. All’epoca non esisteva il concetto di manette babbane, che comunque potevano essere distrutte. Questo modo veniva ritenuto più sicuro. Per quanto concerne i suoi altri usi…”

“...non è il luogo, né il tempo per discuterne” lo interruppe Jeremy, alzandosi da terra e spazzolandosi i pantaloni. “Ho perso la scommessa e la onorerò, ma adesso tutti ai propri posti o vi metto tutti - anche te, Oliver - a pulire calderoni per un mese.”

Scesero dalla pista e con un colpo di bacchetta i banchi tornarono al loro posto. Nel frastuono generale, Oliver gli si avvicinò e sussurrò a un orecchio, causandogli un brivido. “Che ne dici di un altro tipo di duello questa sera?”

“Dovrai fare di meglio per convincermi” ringhiò JJ, scostandosi. “Ne parliamo fuori da qui.”

Oliver annuì, ma provava evidente disappunto. 

Bene. 

Gli stava proprio bene.


	4. 4

“Elliott.”

“Mh.”

“ _ Elliott! _ ”

La gomitata parve risvegliare l’auror dalla trance in cui sembrava essere caduto. Era così da quando era entrato in biblioteca e aveva trovato Tom a un tavolo, nascosto da una pila di libri, mentre sbavava sul bibliotecario poco lontano. 

“Non dovresti essere a insegnare Quidditch a qualcuno?”

“Ora libera” mormorò l’altro, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal biondo poco lontano. 

Jeremy si pinzò forte la radice del naso. Vedere Tom Elliott a caccia era quasi peggio che guardare Oliver fare lo stesso con lui. “Lo sai vero che puoi andare a parlargli?”

L’altro fece appena un cenno con la testa. “Nah.”

Beh, meno male che la loro sicurezza era in mano a un uomo che sapeva quando entrare nel pieno dell’azione.

Si sedette sulla sedia di fianco a quella dell’auror e gli toccò un braccio. “Mi devi un favore.”

“E da quando?” Tom inarcò un sopracciglio e si girò a guardarlo. Avevano la stessa età e avevano frequentato Hogwarts negli stessi anni.

Jeremy sorrise. “Vuoi che inizi in ordine alfabetico o temporale?”

“Ok ok, santo cielo” si arrese l’altro, voltandosi verso di lui. “Che c’è?”

“Riguarda Oliver.”

L’auror sbuffò sonoramente, guadagnandosi delle occhiate irritate da parte degli studenti che stavano cercando di fare i compiti in silenzio. “Si tratta sempre di Oliver, figurarsi. Cosa ha fatto? Ha inseguito delle studentesse nei bagni? Ha incantato i quadri per fare entrare le femmine nelle stanze dei maschi? Si è alleato con Pix e sta progettando vendetta su Danse? Perché se è quest’ultima cosa voglio farne parte.”

“No, stammi a sentire.” Jeremy gli afferrò entrambe le mani e gliele tenne ferme. “Devi portare via Oliver da qui. Mi farà impazzire altrimenti.”

Lo sguardo di Tom si addolcì. “Lo sai che non è possibile, vero? Se esce da qui dentro mi sarà impossibile proteggerlo.”

“Non lo stai proteggendo, sei impegnato a cercare di capire come entrare nei pantaloni di Tannebaum!”

“Sto facendo  _ anche _ quello, amico mio” rispose l’auror, sistemandosi il colletto della tunica nera e rossa che indossava. “Come dicono i babbani, sono  _ multitasking _ .”

Jeremy roteò gli occhi al soffitto e gemette. Elliott non lo avrebbe mai aiutato e quella era stata una perdita di tempo. Salutò l’amico per lasciarlo a cose più piacevoli se solo si fosse deciso di parlare con il bibliotecario invece di spiarlo come uno stalker.

“Cosa ho fatto di male…” borbottò, uscendo nel corridoio e tornando verso il suo sotterraneo.

Dopo le lezioni, si era dato alla macchia per evitare Oliver il più possibile, anche se la scusa ufficiale era lasciargli il suo tempo per prendere familiarità con i suo ufficio e le sue nuove mansioni. Non ci avrebbe scommesso nemmeno un galeone, ma Oliver era bravo a insegnare, così come era bravo in un sacco di altre cose di cui però Jeremy non voleva più saperne niente.

O meglio,  _ bramava _ di stare con Mount, non era uno stupido. Ogni volta che lo guardava gli si ingolfava il cuore di amore e quella era una realtà che non poteva certo negare a se stesso. Ma non voleva essere una macchia indistinta nella realtà di suo marito. Non voleva finirci di nuovo a letto, perdere la testa e poi venire messo da parte, abbandonato in favore di questa o quella attività che richiedeva tenere segreta la loro relazione. Diamine, erano sposati.

Scosse la testa e scese le scale che portavano ai sotterranei di Serpeverde. Il suo ufficio era poco prima del quadro che dava sulla Sala Comune e agitò la bacchetta per sciogliere il complicato incantesimo che teneva chiusa la porta. Non bastava un semplice  _ Alohomora _ per entrare dove il professor Hunter teneva tutti gli ingredienti più pericolosi delle sue pozioni.

Con uno sbuffo si richiuse la porta alle spalle, iniziò a slacciarsi i bottoni della giacca nera che indossava e…

“Ti spogli di già? Non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato a parlare.”

Jeremy tirò fuori la bacchetta d’istinto e la puntò verso l’intruso, ma prima che lo  _ Stupeficium _ potesse schiantarsi su di esso, riconobbe la voce e la figura di Oliver, svaccato sulla poltrona davanti al caminetto.

“...Oliver? Cosa diavolo… Perché sei qui? La porta…”

Mount agitò una mano, come a scacciare un pensiero molesto. “La porta chiusa con l’incantesimo che ti ho insegnato  _ io _ ? Era abbastanza facile, mio caro. Ora puoi andare avanti a spogliarti, non ti dirò certo di no.”

“Sei un cretino.” Jeremy rinfoderò la bacchetta e continuò a slacciarsi i minuscoli bottoncini della giacca, fino a che riuscì a levarsela e rimanere in calzoni e camicia nera. Lo sguardo di Oliver gli bruciava addosso e trattenne un ringhio di fastidio. “Perché sei qui?”

“Hai detto che avremmo parlato fuori dall’aula. È tutto il giorno che mi eviti” rispose l’altro, con un sorriso cortese. “Pensavo saresti stato felice di vedermi e di lavorare con me. È tanto che non ci vediamo.”

Jeremy andò alla vetrinetta dove custodiva i suoi liquori e la aprì. Prese due bicchieri e una bottiglia di vino al miele. “E di chi è la colpa?”

“Tesoro, la mia ricerca e il mio lavoro…”

“Saranno sempre più importanti di me.”

Oliver spalancò gli occhi, sbigottito. “Questo non è assolutamente vero.”

“Dillo ai tuoi avvocati” rispose Jeremy, versando il vino e passandogli un bicchiere. Non avendo da sedersi, trasfigurò una delle sedie in poltrona e si accomodò a sua volta davanti al fuoco, accavallando le lunghe gambe. “Saranno furiosi quando la notizia che siamo sposati uscirà da Hogwarts, lo sai? Ho visto Malfoy correre verso la Guferia di gran carriera oggi, garantito che lo dirà a suo padre, suo padre lo dirà a sua moglie e a quel punto sarà una valanga di merda.”

Invece della replica impulsiva che si aspettava, Oliver si limitò a roteare il vino nel bicchiere, annusarlo e poi buttarlo giù tutto in un sorso. “Non è un problema.”

“È stato un problema per me da quando siamo insieme.”

“Non capisco perché sei così arrabbiato JJ” rispose l’altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Sei sempre così arrabbiato con me e non ne capisco il motivo. Sei scappato qui a Hogwarts senza dirmi niente e ora te la prendi perché sono qui con te. Mi hai tirato un  _ Sectusempra _ stamattina!”

Jeremy si pinzò la radice del naso e contò fino a dieci. La rabbia che però aveva provato in passato non riusciva a essere contenuta con un semplice conto alla rovescia. D’impulso spaccò il bicchiere lanciandolo contro la parete di pietra, frantumandolo in mille pezzi. Oliver sussultò per lo spavento e aprì la bocca, solo per chiuderla di nuovo di scatto.

“Non capisci?  _ Non capisci? _ Merlino, sapevo che eri scemo ma non fino a questo punto.” JJ si passò la mano sul volto. Si sentiva stravolto, in ogni senso del termine. “Non ho potuto dire a nessuno che ci siamo sposati perché i tuoi avvocati hanno deciso così. La tua carriera è sempre stata messa davanti a tutto. Se ti vedevo un giorno a settimana era tanto e non mi hai mai chiesto di venire con te o aiutarti nelle tue stupide ricerche.”

“Lo avresti fatto?”

“No” sibilò. “Ma almeno avrei avuto una scelta, cosa dici?”

Mount annuì. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo e il ticchettio delle sue unghie contro il bordo di legno della poltrona era un suono atroce per le orecchie dell’altro mago. “Non pretendo che tu capisca. O che approvi. O che mi perdoni.”

“Potresti iniziare a spiegarti, non lo so.” JJ si alzò di scatto e andò a prendere un altro bicchiere nella vetrinetta. Non fece nemmeno lo sforzo di fare un incantesimo di pulizia per togliere i cocci rotti da terra. Per quel che gli riguardava, potevano rimanere lì in eterno.

“Ho sempre lavorato da solo. E tu non hai mai mostrato alcun tipo di interesse per il mio lavoro” iniziò Oliver, piano. Era il tono di voce con cui si ammansiva un drago. “Non hai nemmeno mai fatto lo sforzo di interessartene. Pensavo che… non lo so, pensavo che gli avvocati a quel punto avessero ragione. Non dico che ci debbano piacere le stesse cose, il solo entrare nel tuo laboratorio mi fa venire la nausea, ma… pensavo fossi contento così. Vederci poco, ognuno i fatti suoi e grandi scopate quando tornavo a casa.”

Qualcosa si torse nelle budella di Jeremy a quelle parole e pregò che non fosse il pancreas. “Beh, è difficile interessarsi a qualcosa quando di te vedevo solo le pubblicità sul Profeta. Ti mandavo anche un sacco di gufi mentre eri via ma non mi hai mai risposto e alla fine ho smesso.”

Oliver inarcò un sopracciglio. “Quali gufi?”

Una risata secca lasciò la gola di Jeremy. “Quali gufi? Non lo so, quelli che tornavano sempre a zampe vuote.”

“Non ho mai ricevuto un singolo gufo da parte tua” rispose l’altro, serio. “Chandler si è sempre occupato della posta e…  _ ah _ . Ho capito.”

Jeremy si versò di nuovo il vino e quella volta lo bevve invece di farlo volare sul muro. “Chandler ha intercettato tutti i miei gufi e le mie lettere? Non sono stupito che lo abbia fatto.”

“Ma perché? Che senso ha?”

“Oliver, sei veramente più stupido di quello che pensavo.” Jeremy si alzò ancora in piedi e si avvicinò alle ginocchia aperte del marito. Gli appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulle cosce e lo osservò con una certa rassegnazione. “Sei la gallina dalle uova d’oro per quel tizio e il resto del suo team. Lo sei sempre stato. Sposarmi è stata l’unica cosa che hai fatto di testa tua senza loro a controllarti e a quanto pare non potendo farla pagare a te, hanno fatto leva su di me per allontanarmi. Dimmi, caprone. Come è stato il tuo ultimo anno? Scommetto liscio come l’olio, una presentazione dietro l’altra e nemmeno il tempo di fermarti a pensare.”

Mount spalancò la bocca. Era sconvolto, mentre il suo cervello collegava gli eventi dell’ultimo anno. “Ma… è ridicolo.”

“Lo è. Ma i soldi fanno gola a quegli avvoltoi.”

“Ne riparleremo quando sarò fuori da Hogwarts” promise Oliver, accarezzandogli una guancia. “Ora non voglio pensarci. Voglio solo pensare a come riconquistarti.”


End file.
